


Should Have Postponed

by taibhrigh



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parrish's thoughts about having Sheppard as the military escort for a field mission to the mainland (during the episode <em>Remnants</em>).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Postponed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at stargateland.

Oh how he wished Lorne hadn't twisted his knee taking down the _"oops he's been drugged by some plant he shouldn't have stopped to sniff as he was no botanist"_ marine. Because really, the Colonel was just too high strung. After all, they were on the mainland. All the Colonel needed to do was sit under a tree and read a book or play a handheld game or do paperwork. Not wander off on his own.

Parrish missed Lorne. At least the Major, after having been broken in, kept watched and sketched in the small notebook he kept in one of the many pockets in that vest he wore. He also stayed back and didn't sniff any of the plants or wander off on his own.

Parrish guessed maybe the Colonel was just use to dealing with Dr. McKay on his gate team. Botanists were not astrophysicists though. But now that he was thinking about it Radek, and occasionally Miko, were both a bit McKay-ish sometimes. Maybe it was a physicist-math thing. He'd heard the Colonel had some type of math degree. He'd have to ask the anthropologists.

But the next time Lorne or that nice Sgt. Stackhouse wasn't available, Botany was postponing their excursion. It just wasn't worth breaking in a new military escort.


End file.
